The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for stopping an open-end spinning machine in which the shaft of the spinning rotor is braked. During operation, the shaft is mounted in a wedge-shaped gap formed by freely rotatable support rollers and the shaft is pressed against the support rollers and driven by a tangential belt. The rotor shaft is moved away from the support rollers after the tangential belt is lifted off of the shaft and is pressed and braked against stops constructed as a support mounting on the machine.
It is known from DE-AS No. 2,525,435 to effect stopping of the rotor of an open-end spinning apparatus by first lifting from the shaft the tangential belt which in operation presses the rotor shaft into the wedge-shaped gap formed by freely rotatable support rollers. The shaft is then moved away from the support rollers and pressed against stops constructed as support mountings on the machine by which it is braked. The known apparatus provides a lever pivotable about an axis which carries a support receiving the shaft having a brake lining and a belt lifter roller. A gentle and rapid stopping of the rotor is possible in the predetermined sequence of separating the tangential belt and the braking of the shaft. However, upon restarting the apparatus after only a short interruption, such as in piecing a yarn break, the rotor shaft is set on the support rollers still rotating which suddenly brakes them. The plastic coverings of the support rollers and the shaft are thus subjected to strong, non-uniform wear. This can adversely affect the true running of the rotor and thus the spinning quality if these parts are not changed in time at an entailed cost.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to reduce and eliminate this wear between the support rollers and rotor shaft thereon such as occurs upon start-up following a short stop in operation.